$\dfrac{8}{3} - \dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{8 \times 10}{3 \times 10}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{80}{30}} - {\dfrac{6}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{80} - {6}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{74}{30}$